Four Maidens and the School of Witchcraft and Wizardry
by cfdorky
Summary: Join four young witches on their (mis)adventures through their years at Hogwarts. Rivalries, destiny and mystery await! Rated T


**RWBY.**

**Hogwarts.**

**Enjoy~!**

Scores of hills and valleys streamed by as she stared out the window, the amazing speed of the the Hogwarts express distorting the beautiful view into a blurry caricature. She let out a stuttery sigh and began to once again pull on the scarf around her neck. It did little to calm her nerves.

"Hey, dude don't be nervous. You're going to be just fine." Her sister said leaning over and putting a reassuring hand on her shoulder from her seat across from her. She had been looking out the window of the train trying her best to ignore the dread she had been feeling all morning. She brushed a lock of black and red hair behind her ear before turning to her sister and crossing her arms indignantly.

"I'm not nervous." She tried her best to believe those words.

"You've been picking at mom's scarf since this morning." She looked at the red and yellow scarf around her neck taking in the frazzled threads from her constant fondling. Her silver eyes met her sisters lilac ones.

"That doesn't mean I'm nervous…"

"You almost tripped like eight times on the way to the platform."

She sputtered trying her best not to blush as she knew her sister found it funny. "I- you- No I didn't!"

Much to her annoyance she did blush and Yang certainly noticed as apparent by the stupid grin that found its way onto her face. She let out a chuckle her golden curls that just barely grazed her shoulders bouncing as she did.

"You totally did. But don't worry you didn't look nearly as dumb as you think."

She let out a huff before turning back to the quickly passing scenery.

"Ah Rubes. Come on just tell me what's bugging you."

Ruby grumbled to herself.

"Use your words."

"What if nobody likes me… I don't want to go if people won't like me."

"How could anyone _not_ like you. You're awesome." Yang reassured her in that motherly tone that she had. Ruby sighed without turning around. Of course _Yang_ thought she was awesome, she was her big sister that was basically her job. And as much as she appreciated the sentiment her sister's words did little to quell the uncertainty that swam in her chest. And could you really blame her? She was going to Hogwarts, _the _Hogwarts. She wanted to be excited but at the moment she couldn't help how scared she felt.

"Well… What about our houses? What if we are in different ones? What if I get put in the wrong house? What if I get put in _Slytherin_?"

"That wouldn't be so bad... Plus I doubt you of all people would be placed in Slytherin. You'll probably be a Gryffindor."

"...like Dad and Uncle Qrow." Ruby said timidly.

"Yeah." Yang grinned.

"... And Mom…."

Yang's grin fell as she pursed her lips.

"Yeah…"

Ruby was silent. She stared down at her lap trying to convince herself that everything would be fine. But she couldn't quite stop the bad thoughts from invading her mind.

"How do they even decide your house?" She asked dejectedly.

The door to their little cabin, which had only been half closed anyway, slid open completely.

"They use a special hat. When it's placed on someone's head it tells them what house they belong in."

Ruby's head whipped around to look at the owner of the voice. Her short hair was darker than the darkest night but somehow shone bright in the daylight. She wore a grey sweater and pretty black skirt and boots. Golden eyes found Ruby's as she spoke again in a soft monotone voice. "The hat is enchanted with legilimency. It will know everything about you when sorting you so there is no need to worry about being sorted into a house where you won't fit in."

Ruby only stared dumbly at the girl. She couldn't find her words for some reason.

"Can I sit in here? The kids in my last cabin kicked me out."

Ruby suddenly found her voice, sadly though she wasn't able to form a coherent sentence as she shrank into her black long sleeve, Yang on the other hand quickly offered her a seat next to her.

"No problem. Why did they kick you out?" Yang asked sounding worried.

"Just a group of friends wanting to sit together." The girl drawled waving off Yang's worry as she took a seat. She turned to Yang and offered a hand. "I'm Blake Belladonna. It's nice meet you."

Yang shook her hand happily. "Yang Xiao Long. And that's my sister, Ruby." Her sister said jabbing her thumb towards her.

Her eyes widened as Blake's attention shifted to her. She blinked dumbly as the raven haired girl stuck out her hand. "It's nice to meet you Ruby." The girl said with a warm smile.

Ruby shook the sparkle effects out of her eyes in an attempt to not look like a fool and shook the girl's hand. "Hi…"

The girl smiled. "Now, I believe we were talking about houses?"

Ruby averted her gaze and turned to look out the window.

"Yeah… my sister is just a bit worried about going to Hogwarts. Let's just say she wasn't exactly expecting to get a letter of admission."

"Yaaang." Ruby said in a warning tone. She was already stressed enough. She didn't need to be reminded of that little detail.

"Right right sorry. Anyway on the subject of houses, which one do you wanna get into?"

"I have always found Ravenclaw to be the most interesting. But I would be fine in Gryffindor or Slytherin." Ruby had taken to watching the older girls converse through the corner of her eye.

"Cool. I guess you don't want to be a Hufflepuff then?"

"I don't think I would make a very good Hufflepuff." The raven haired girl said with a smirk.

"You have something Hufflepuffs?" Yang shot back in mock offense. She grinned the raven haired girls smirk grew wider. The blonde rose her thumb up to point at herself. "I'm gonna be Gryffindor." She said with the self assurance Ruby wished she had.

The two continued to go on and on about houses and the like while Ruby retreated into her own head.

The nerves she had been feeling all morning had finally begun to fade away. She guessed it was because of Blake. She had expected the other kids to be a bit meaner than the girl that was now laughing at a dumb pun her sister had told.

Hopefully she wasn't the only kind person they would meet at Hogwarts.

Another new voice broke the girl's conversation and Ruby out of her nervous daze.

"Would any of you girls like something?"

She turned around and sucked in a breath. A grin plastered itself upon her face and she let out a squeal of delight.

A wrinkly old woman with a warm smile stood in the hall, a cart full of treats in front of her.

"Ah yes! You got any Pepper Imps?" Yang cheered hopping out of her seat. Pepper Imps were her sister's favorite treat, much to their father's dismay. Blake slipped out of her spot and began to browse the cart.

Ruby was at the cart in an instant. She loved sweets. And luckily for her her uncle had slipped her a pouch of Galleons just before they left Patch. She wasn't going to question where the money came from.

"Three Chocolate Frogs and four Chocoballs please!" She said as politely as she could.

The woman looked at her and gushed. "Well, aren't you a sweet little thing. Are you sure you're old enough to be going to Hogwarts?"

Ruby's eyes widened and she blushed deeply as she took the sweet treats from the lady. She mumbled out a thank you before returning to her seat and fumbling with the packaging of a Chocoball.

"Oh I'm sorry dearies I didn't mean to make her upset." The woman said to Yang and Blake.

"Its fine. Thank You." Yang said waving the woman off and closing the door to their cabin.

She turned to Ruby and frowned.

"Come on Ru you know she didn't mean anything by it."

"Yeah yeah." She said disgruntled her eyes once again drifting to her maroon skirt. She popped a tiny Chocoball into her mouth letting the taste of chocolate brighten her mood. She was still upset though. Was it really that easy to notice that she didn't belong there?

A pale hand entered her vision offering a tiny multi colored jelly bean. She looked up to a mischievous but warm smile on Blake's face. She spotted the inconspicuous box of Bertie Bott's Every Flavour Beans next to the girl and giggled.

"It's not barf flavored is it?"

Blake's smile turned into a grin. "Only one way to find out."

Ruby hesitantly took the jelly bean and popped it in her mouth. She smiled. A giggle escaped her lips.

"Cinnamon." She said cheerfully.

"Oh oh, pass me one." Yang said setting down her box of Pepper Imps.

Blake gave her a grey one.

The sight of Yang's face going from excited to sick made Ruby burst out in laughter.

"Bleh! Ew, ew, ew!" She said quickly hopping up and spitting the bean out of the open window. "What the heck was that?"

"What did it taste like?" Blake asked in a tone that didn't quite sound innocent.

"Like I kissed a troll."

"Close. It was Troll's foot. I've had that one before." She said as she clutched her belly in laughter.

Yang let out an offended gasp. "That's just cruel. Blake how could you."

Blake continued to laugh her head off and Ruby was by that point on the floor in tears. She couldn't help it her sister just tasted Troll foot.

"Oh you guys think that's funny huh?" Yang said and Ruby could see the grin of mischief that rivaled Blake's, even through her happy tears.

The girl dropped a Pepper Imp into Ruby's open mouth and flicked one into Blake's with scary accuracy. Both herself and Blake let out little yelps as the candies invaded their mouths.

Ruby recognized the taste and quickly rushed to the window to spit the spicy treat out of her mouth.

She turned around to chew out her sister, the blonde knew just how much she hated the things. However the sight of Blake's completely red face made her stop. She put her hands over her mouth to hide her giggles as the raven haired girl suffered through the spicy treat.

After a few moments her eyes started to water and smoke billowed out of her nose and ears. She let out a gasping cry, which in turn spewed a bit of fire. She started waving her hands over her offended tongue and while she was laughing the whole time, she clearly need something to stop the spice.

Ruby gave her a Chocoball which the girl quickly and gratefully tossed into her mouth. After a few moments she glared playfully at the ball of laughter that was Yang.

"That was- aha- that was awesome!" Yang said as she pulled herself together. Ruby watched as Blake smiled at the girl and reached for her Bertie Bott's before thinking against it and grabbing a lollipop she had bought.

Yang made a gagging sound. "Ewww. You like those things?"

Blake played with the treat in her mouth tossing the wrapper at Yang's face making Ruby laugh more.

"What is it?" She asked.

"Blood-flavored Lollipop." Blake said with a glint in her eye.

Ruby's face scrunched. "Ewww."

Blake giggled.

Everyone in their little cabin jumped as their door slid open forcefully.

"Could you please keep your voices _down_? Some people are trying to study!"

Ruby yelped at the girl's sudden appearance. Her pony tail pinned hair was almost as white as the frilly dress she wore and the leggings that went with it. She had sky blue angry eyes that seemed to bore into Ruby's skin. One of them had a scar over it.

Her sister scoffed from her seat.

"Study? What the heck are you studying for? We haven't even made it to school yet."

The girl huffed. "Well if you _must_ know I'm studying for the Defense against the Dark Arts class."

"Defense against the Dark Arts." Ruby questioned tilting her head.

The girl sighed and pinched the bridge of her nose. "Of course you people wouldn't know."

She shook her head and continued. "It's only the most important class at Hogwarts."

"Says who?" Yang asked her arms crossed.

"My father. The _Minister of Magic_." The girl said haughtily.

"Well not everyone's daddy spends their time twiddling their thumbs at their desks all day or posing for pictures with other famous wizards. Some of them have actual jobs and don't have time to feed their children misinformation."

Ruby gawked at Blake. The golden eyed girl was glaring daggers at the white haired girl her angry expression a far cry from the exuberance she had displayed a few seconds ago.

The white haired girl turned to her and clicked her tongue as if she had just noticed Blake was there at all. Ruby didn't like the way the girl looked at Blake. It was as if she were looking at a piece of gum she had scraped off one of her pristine white shoes.

"_You_." She said with a tone of utter loathing that Ruby had never heard before. "Why am I not surprised. If you're looking for trouble always find the nearest mudbl-"

"We'll keep it down!" Ruby turned to her sister who was glaring at the white haired girl. Her hands were balled into fist and Ruby knew from experience just how close she was to knocking the white haired girls teeth out. On top of that the expression of hurt on Blake's face made Ruby's stomach flip.

"Yeah. We'll just keep it down. Sorry for interrupting your studying." Ruby said quietly. Blue eyes found her and she shuddered under their piercing gaze.

The tension in air was palpable. But finally the white haired girl gave a haughty sniff and walked of without so much as a thank you.

The three girls were silent for a bit.

Then Yang turned to Blake.

"You okay…" She asked.

"Fine." The girl said quietly.

"Don't let something like that get to you…"

"I said _I'm fine_."

Yang frowned. Ruby stared at the two older girls. She hated the pained look on Blake's face. She put one hand on her hip and raised the other like it was a sock puppet. Then she spoke in the snobbiest voice she could manage, "It's only the most _important_ class at Hogwarts. My father the _Minister of Magic_ said so. Nyeh nyeh neh neh neh."

Her little display had the intended effect. Blake let out a little snicker and smile up at her. Then she put her hands on her hips and stuck her nose up. "Could you please keep your voices _down_. _Some _peopleare _trying_ to _study_." She said in a similarly mocking tone.

Yang bursted out laughing and Ruby smiled happy to see the black haired girl smiling again.

Her thoughts drifted to the white haired girl. Ruby only hope that they wouldn't have any more problems with her.

Ruby tried her best to keep up with her two taller companions. However her little legs made that difficult.

They were off of the train now. And while the dread she had felt about going to Hogwarts was almost completely gone, it was only because of her new focus. The enormous crowd of robes and children that surrounded her.

A hand grabbed her own and she looked up to see Yang smiling at her. She sighed happily. At least she wasn't alone.

She looked over to Blake who was next to Yang. The raven haired girl caught her gaze and smiled at her too.

Ruby grinned. Maybe this wouldn't be so bad.

A voice from the front of the crowd belted out.

"Two people per a boat everyone!"

Boat?

Ruby tried to see past the mass of robes in front of her, but to no avail. She was at the mercy of the crowd.

Eventually she reached the front along with Yang and Blake to find a dock extending out into a lake.

Oh. Boats. Duh.

Ruby watched Blake hop into a boat and look up at Yang with a grin. "Come on Yang."

Yang grinned before frowning looking down at Ruby.

"Uh…" She had a pained expression on her face. She clearly wanted to go with Blake but was unwilling to leave her alone. Ruby smiled at that. But she knew it would be selfish to monopolize her sister's time and attention.

"Go with Blake. I'll be fine. Maybe."

Yang laughed. "Okay. Just scream if you need something I'll hop out of my boat and swim over to you."

Ruby laughed at her sister's joke and let go of her warm hand as she leapt into the boat. Ruby briefly wondered how the boat didn't tip over.

"Find me when we reach the other side." Ruby said before quickly turning around to find another boat.

She wandered around for a moment and saw a boat with an empty seat. But the other seat was occupied by the girl from one who hurt Blake's feelings. She sat there her head propped up by her elbow which rested on her knee. In her lap was a small book.

Ruby didn't think that would be the best idea.

Unfortunately for her when she turned around she found that every single other boat had been filled.

"You there." A booming voice range out. Ruby looked to the end of the dock. A stout man with gray hair and a bushy mustache that hid his mouth sat in the leading boat with a student.

"Don't dally young lady! Get in a boat." He said, though she had a bit of trouble understanding his muffled mustache talk.

She let out a whimper before carefully sliding into the only boat that wasn't full.

She had just gotten herself settled when the boat shifted and they began to move.

"Whoa…" Ruby breathed. She carefully stood back up grabbing the side of the boat to steady herself as she peered, ha, over the side. She grinned as they moved forward through magic. "Cool…"

"The boat is just enchanted, sit down."

Ruby turned to her boat mate. The girl hadn't moved from her previous position. She slumped back down into her seat and tried her best to look at something other than her silent companion.

She tried to discreetly glance at the other girl and promptly regretted her decision. More often than not she found herself getting caught and inadvertently staring into those deep blue orbs that studied her. Something about them made her uncomfortable. The girl to let out a huff.

"If you're going to stare just stare. Watching you pretend not too is just distracting."

"Sorry…." She muttered. She decided to listen to the girl and focused in on her hair to distract herself.

They rode along in silence though Ruby could hear the voices and chatter from the other boats around them. She thought she heard the sound of Yang's laughter and briefly wondered what she could be laughing about. Probably a pun.

Another voice rang out in the night, though this one was deeper. Apparently somewhere on the lake, though she couldn't see where, a boy was trying to stop his friend from falling out their boat.

Her thoughts wandered back to the snow haired girl who turned a page in her little book. She clearly wasn't one for conversation. Honestly neither was Ruby, but she _wanted_ to try and be friendly. Maybe they could be friends…

"Uhmm, what are you reading?" She tried. She didn't really know _how _to start a conversation with the girl.

Her efforts earned her a page turn.

"You have uh… you have pretty hair."

Another page turn.

"You said before that you were interested in Defense Againts the Dark Arts…"

This earned her a half hearted glare, a pristine white eyebrow raised at her.

Ruby tugged at the hem of her robes, but didn't look away.

Suddenly her boatmate closed her book with a sigh.

Her icy eyes locked back onto Ruby as she spoke.

"What do you want."

"Eh?" Ruby's head tilted in confusion.

"Are you hoping you can get in the good graces of the Minister's daughter?"

"Wha- I don-."

"Do you want me to apologize to that mudblood?" The girl spat.

"Mudbl- Do you mean Blake?" She asked curiously.

The glare and subsequent eye role she recieved was enough of an answer.

Ruby thought on the girls words for a moment. "I think you should apologize." She said first. The expression on the girls face told her she was about to get an earful so she hurriedly sputtered out. "B- but that's not what I wanted."

"Then what is it." Sharp words came from her boatmate.

"... I." Ruby deflated. She let out a small sigh of defeat as it was clear to her that the girl across from her was definitely not looking for a friend. Or at least did not want _her_ as that friend.

"I just thought we could talk… I.. Oh nevermind." She conceded her head hung low.

The sound of their enchanted boat displacing the water and the idle charter of other first years was all that was heard for a long while.

"You said something about Defense Against the Dark Arts?"

Ruby's head shot up and she looked hopefully at her boatmate, who now stared at her blankly. "Ah… Y- yeah! I don't really know much about that. I thought maybe you could tell me more?"

That pristine brow arched up again. The white haired girl let out a huff and crossed her arms. "I suppose I should make sure you understand the basics of the subject."

Ruby smiled brightly leaning forward in her seat ready to listen.

"First off you nee-"

"Oh. Wait!" Ruby interrupted mere seconds after the white haired girl began to speak.

"_What._" The girl said in an angry tone. Ruby flinched back at the outburst. She guessed the girl didn't like being interrupted. She made sure to file that information away.

"I… Sorry. It's just, I wanted to know your name."

The girls brows furrowed even further, though not in anger. Instead a look of disbelief flashed across her face, before being replaced with suspicious narrow eyes.

Ruby shifted nervously in her seat hoping desperately that she hadn't offended the girl somehow.

Her fears were somewhat quelled when the girls eyes lost their sharpness. But the scary smirk the girl gave her in their stead rose a few different fears.

"I'm Weiss Schnee." The white haired girl said holding out her hand, her scary smirk still in place.

Ruby gave the girl's smirk a glance, then her hand, and the smirk again before shoving down her nervousness. Her own hand shot out.

"Ruby Rose!" She said with a wide grin. She grasped Weiss' hand and shook, forgetting her own strength for a moment and jerking the girl up and down for a moment.

When Ruby realized what she was doing she retracted her hand with a apologetic squeak.

Weiss was quick to steady herself on the railing. She shot Ruby a withering glare.

Ruby shrunk back and gave a nervous laugh. "S- sorry. I just… Sorry."

Weiss readjusted herself, with her posture perfectly straight and arms recrossed before speaking.

"Can I tell you about Defense Against the Dark Arts now?"

Ruby nodded.

"Good. Now as I was saying."

Ruby learned three things after convincing Weiss to talk with her.

Firstly, the study of Defense Against the Dark Arts had a glorious, grand and honestly pretty scary history that could conveniently be condensed into five minutes.

Secondly, the study of Defense Against the Dark Arts had a glorious, grand and honestly pretty scary history that could be condensed into five minutes by the world's fastest speaker.

And finally, Weiss Schnee was the world's fastest speaker.

"And that, is everything you need to know about Defense Against the Dark Arts, before taking the class, of course." The white haired girl finished her hands on her hips a content look on her face.

Ruby was happy the other girl was able to feel so proud. She felt she should given the fact that she could recite what Ruby would consider was an entire textbooks worth of information off of memory alone.

"Uh…" Ruby gawked dumbly at Weiss trying in vain to piece together even the tiniest bit of what the other girl had told her.

"Hmm? Did you have a question?"

"Uhhhhh… Yes could you repeat that?"

Weiss blinked in surprise. "Yes? Which part?"

Ruby winced before mumbling out a timid. "...All of it.."

Weiss blinked at her once.

"Everything?! Were you even _listening_?!

Ruby shrank back. "I- I was! I caught the first part about how the Dark Arts began,but y- you started talking so fast and I couldn't keep up…"

Weiss let out a aggravated groan before turning to look behind her. She turned back to Ruby just as quickly. "We are about to reach the school I don't have time to go over that again."

Ruby looked around her boatmate to see that she was correct they were about to dock. They were so close to docking in fact, that the first boat had already done so and its passengers were being helped out by one of the staff members.

"Oh. Sorry…"

Weiss didn't get a chance to respond as their craft reached their destination.

Weiss took her book and was out of the boat to the docks before Ruby could blink.

"Ah! Hey, Weiss wait for me!" The white haired girl either did not here her or didn't care as she disappeared into the crowd. Ruby panicked. She didn't know where Yang and Blake were. She didn't want to have to navigate through the see of fellow students, most of whom were much taller than her.

The moment her feet were on solid grounds she was immediately swarmed by black cloaks. She tried to escape the crowd, but she couldn't manage to slip away.

Her brain began to go into into frenzy as she was swept up and tossed around in the crowd. She clenched her eyes shut and put her arms over her head trying her best to avoid being completely trampled. A small whimper passed through her lips as she tried to wait out the scary experience.

A hand grabbed the back of her collar and she yelped as she was yanked out of her diminutive place in the crowd.

Her hand rose to rub at her now stinging throat. She opened her eyes to see her former boatmate glaring at her.

"Why didn't you follow me out of the boat. I was halfway to the front gates before I realized you weren't with me."

So she hadn't meant to ditch her. Ruby let out a weak cough as she listened to the girl. "Sorry I didn't expect you to leave so fast."

The other girl rolled her eyes. "You're a bit of a dolt aren't you?"

Ruby gave her a confused look. She didn't know what dolt meant so she didn't know whether or not to be insulted. "Eh?"

Another eye roll. " Definitely a Hufflepuff." Weiss scoffed before beginning to walk of following the now sparsely packed crowd. The girl jolted to a stop for a moment, her head whipping around to glare at Ruby. "Are you coming? Or would you rather be left behind again?"

Ruby was quick to follow. Her mind latched onto what the white haired girl said before. "You really think I'll be a Hufflepuff?" She asked as she did her best to keep up with the taller girl.

Weiss gave her a cursory side eye, looking her up and down. She smirked. "Yes. You seem like you would make a good Hufflepuff."

Ruby let disappointed sound.

Her white haired companion gave her another glance. "Are you hoping for another house?"

Ruby looked up at her nervously, but nodded. "Yeah. Uh… I was hoping to be placed in Gryffindor…"

The sound was haughty and condescending. Ruby blushed fiercely as Weiss let out a bell like laugh. "_You_ want to be a Gryffindor?"

Ruby bristled a bit in embarrassment. "Y- yes." She snapped stomping her foot.

Her anger didn't have the intended effect. Weiss gave her an amused look. The kind of look a pet owner would give their charge.

She crossed her arms. "Forgive me, but your personality doesn't exactly scream Gryffindor."

"Y- you don't even know me."

Weiss scoffed. "True, but I do know that _I _am a Gryffindor. And you and I, are very much not alike."

Ruby's brows rose in confusion. "You haven't been put in a house yet…"

"No I haven't. However everyone in my family has gone to Hogwarts. And each and every one of them was placed in Gryffindor. I'm practically guaranteed to be one as well." The older girl said with pride.

Ruby's stopped walking and anger and embarrassment faded at that. In fact a small smile of her own graced her face. Her companion glance back at her in mild irritation, but had stopped as well.

"Well if it's about heritage then I'm a shoe in too." She said just as proudly, placing her hands on her hips.

Weiss raised a brow. "Really?" She spoke in a disbelieving tone.

Ruby nodded excitedly her smile turning into a grin. The two continued onward as they spoke.

"My mom, dad and uncle were all Gryffindor. And all my grandparents too!"

Weiss gave an intrigued hum. "Well, I guess the saying is true. You shouldn't judge a book by its cover."

"No you shouldn't." Ruby agreed. " I mean look at you. I thought you would be really mean, but you're actually pretty nice."

Weiss narrowed her eyes angrily. "You thought I was a bad person?"

Ruby held up her hands nervously. "Heh… I- well. I was wrong right?"

The white haired girl glared at her a bit longer before huffing and smirked coyly as she looked forward. "Yes you were."

Ruby nodded with a happy smile on her face. She was proud of herself. She had managed to make a friend all on her own! Maybe Yang was right. Maybe everything would be fine.

"We can be Gryffindors together!" She said excitedly hopping up and down.

Weiss gave her a less than enthused glance, but agreed. "I suppose you're right. I can't say I wouldn't appreciate having a friendly face already in my house."

Ruby smiled at her happily.

"This is so great! I thought I wouldn't make any friends, but I've already made _two_."

Weiss gave her a warmer look than she had previously seen on the girls face.

"And now that we're friends, you and Blake can make up and we can all be friends!"

The lack of footsteps next to her told Ruby she should stop. She turned to look at Weiss who now, instead of het warm look, wore a conflicted frown.

Before she could ask what was wrong an echoeing voice stopped her.

"Alright everyone." Standing at the top of the steps in front of the grand front doors of Hogwarts, was a tall blonde woman in purple robes. She wore green sparkling earrings and a classic purple witch's hat. She had a white wand positioned with the tip placed against his throat. "My name is Professor Glynda Goodwich and I would like to welcome you to Hogwarts. Now once we go in, before we get you all settled with your classmates, you're you're going to be sorted into your houses."

"The houses are Gryffindor, Hufflepuff, Ravenclaw and Slytherin. You will find that in your time here at Hogwarts your house will become like you're family. I would like to wish you all the best in finding a home here."

With that the woman waved her wand in the air, and the giant doors behind her creaked as they began to open.

Ruby turned to give Weiss a grin before they left, but the white haired girl was already off. Ruby tilted her head in confusion but quickly followed after her new friend.

"We're ready for you."

It was funny how such simple words could fill Ruby with anxiety.

She shuffled along nervously with the rest of the first years. She did her best to stay close to Weiss, though that brought its on set of worry. The girl had suddenly lost her voice. She would not speak even a single word to Ruby.

Ruby tried her best to write it of as the older girl not wanting to get in trouble, as they had been told to be quiet as they walked through the halls. However the scores of whispers floating without punishment around her made her wonder if the white haired girl truly feared getting in trouble or if she was upset with her in some way.

She wouldn't have a chance to figure that out however as the first years were, guided into a grand dining room. The glory of the room was almost overwhelming for Ruby. Floating candles danced through the air and filled the room with ample warmth. The intricate windows all seemed to shine, like the night sky outside wasn't filling them with dark. Four grand tables took up the majority of the room, with one last large one sitting in the back. The back table seated teachers of all shapes and sizes, who looked upon the new students with intrigue. In front of them scores of students young and old, were gather at the four long tables. At each of the tables the students wore different colors, denoting which tables held which houses.

The older students strangely enough didn't pay the new students any mind as they walked past, a fact that Ruby was infinitely grateful for as she didn't think her little heart would be able to take it if everyone was staring at her.

She accidently bumped into someone as they stopped. A black haired student. She made to apologize only to find Blake smiling down at her.

"There you are." The other girl whispered with a smile.

"Blake!" Ruby exclaimed not as quietly causing a couple of other students to look at her strangely, Weiss included.

Blakes warm smile fell as she noticed the white haired girl. With a glared she smacked the arm of someone blocked by a another student.

Ruby sucked in a breath and grinned when Yang's head popped from around the shoulder of another kid.

She was quick to hug her sister who squeezed her back with vigor.

"Alright students. Before we begin the Sorting Ceremony, our headmaster, Professor Ozpin, has a few words."

At the center of the back table sat a bespectacled gray haired man in green robes. The mans face looked young, but his eyes held a deep sense of wisdom which made it difficult to tell how old he was. What was not difficult was determining how well respected the man was. The whole hall suddenly went silent as the man stood and slowly made his way around the table, using an ornate jeweled staff as a cane. He stopped when he reached a golden phoenix shaped podium.

"Welcome. How does everyone feel to be back at Hogwarts?" The man spoke in a soft and amiable tone, yet his voice somehow reached the ears of every student clearly.

Whoops and cheers were the man's answer, and Ruby along with the other girls watched as the older students showed their school spirit. Some students even shot of spells with their wants causing sparks and small colorful explosions. Ruby briefly wonder if that was even allowed, but none of the teachers seemed to mind so she figured she shouldn't either.

"Good, good. I must say it is good to see all of my students back for another year. And wonderful to see new bright eyed ones as well. I wish you all well."

"Now with that said I have a few remarks. I'm sure that everyone from last year remembers that the Emerald Forest is off limits to any students under year four. For those of you who are of age, it should be noted that you are only allowed to enter the forest in groups, and even then, you had best be careful. I would also like to let everyone know that anyone caught cheating on an exam will lose their house a thousand points."

Murmurs and gasps went around the room at the strict and over the top policy. They stopped when Ozpin raised a hand.

"A bit of an extreme I know, but I think last year's … epidemic, it will be a good deterrent for the students who haven't quite learned their lesson."

No objections were made, though Ruby doubted any naysayers would have been taken seriously.

"With that said. Let the sorting begin!"

Ruby whimpered. A warm hand wrapped around her her nervously clenched fist. She looked up to to an even warmer smile. Her sister leaned down and whispered.

"Don't worry so much. You're gonna be fine." She said. Ruby tried to smile for her sister, but she couldn't. Another hand squeezed her shoulder.

"She's right. Everything will be okay." Blake reassured. It was the push she needed. She gave her friend a weak nod and tried her best to stay calm taking deep breaths in and out.

Professor Goodwich grabbed a large rolled parchment from the golden podium. Taking her place, next to a stool with an ordinary looking witch's hat resting on it, she unrolled the parchment and announced. "When I call your name please come up to be sorted."

Ruby let out another calming breath. She dispelled her fears and instead focused on doing her best to actually see the sorting over the crowd.

"Sun Wukong."

A tall boy with scruffy blond hair quickly hopped onto the stool just as, what Ruby assumed was the sorting hat, was removed from it.

Glynda gently rested the hat on the grinning boys head.

Ruby's eyes widened in shock as the hat suddenly sprung to life and started mumbling to itself. Before she could even wonder if the hat was actually alive the hat shouted out.

"_Gryffindor!_"

Screams filled the hall as the lions roared for their newest member of their pride. The boy excitedly slid off the stool to join them, nearly taking the hat with him. Professor Goodwich was quick to snatch the hat from the boys head. The boy hardly noticed as he whooped and cheered his way to the Gryffindor table.

Once the noise died down Goodwich spoke again.

"Nora Valkyrie."

A orange haired girl skipped up to the stool. The hat fell on her head. And moments later.

"_Hufflepuff!_"

Cheers filled the room again and the bubbly girl happily shantied over to sit with her house.

"Yang Xiao Long."

Ruby looked up at her sister and gave her a small smile. The girl gave her a smug grin and a thumbs up before heading up to be sorted. She waited with bated breath as her sister sat with the hat on her head.

"_Hufflepuff!_"

Ruby's eyes widened in surprise along with her sister. Her sister's surprised look didn't last though and it was quickly replaced with a grin as she looked out towards her now cheering house.

Ruby was very surprised. Her sister had always seemed, at least to her, like the very embodiment of a Gryffindor. She knew the blonde had certainly thought so with how much she boasted about one day being one. Ruby hoped her sister wasn't too disappointed about not getting into the house she'd been gunning for.

The Hufflepuffs took a bit longer to calm down even after Yang was sat at their table, they were, no doubt, excited about gaining two housemates in a row.

Once they did though Glynda spoke again.

"Weiss Schnee."

The name actually caused whispers to sound in the hall. Ruby looked around in confusion, but wrote it off in favor of watching her friend be sorted.

Glynda lifted the hat up and lowered it onto the white haired girls head. The hats mumbling lasted longer than it did for her peers and for a brief moment a look of near horror flashed across the girls face. But then the hat spoke.

"_Gryffindor!_"

A smirk bloomed across Weiss' face so fast it was almost creepy, but Ruby was happy her friend got into the house she had hoped to be in.

"Blake Belladonna."

Blake gave Ruby a smile and calmly made her way to the front.

The hat spent even longer on Blake's head than did on Weiss'. It was like the accessory was conflicted about something. But after a while it finally made a decision.

"_Ravenclaw!_"

The bird themed house exploded as the raven haired girl joined their house.

Ruby smiled once again as her other new friend made it into the house she wanted.

She clapped politely along with the rest of the first years.

"Ruby Rose."

Her head whipped around almost too quickly, and suddenly her palms were sweaty. She couldn't move. Her legs felt like jelly and she knew that if she took even one step that she would crumble. She clenched her eyes and tried to calm down.

"Ruby Rose?"

Ruby knew it was stupid, but part of her mind hoped that someone else would claim to be her. Or maybe Professor Goodwich would just move on if she didn't step forward. Or maybe-

"Miss Rose."

Ruby's eyes snapped open to see purple robes. She craned her head to look up at Glynda who was now stood right in front of her. The woman's green eyes peered down at her with an emotion that Ruby couldn't quite place.

"Please come up to be sorted Miss Rose."

Ruby stared at her before looking at the seat and the hate she dreaded. She swallowed hard, but did as she was told.

Surprisingly she made it all the way to the stool without stumbling. Goodwich followed her and took up the dreaded hat.

Ruby quickly took a seat not wanting to trouble woman further. She now sat staring out at the crowd. Everyone's eyes were locked onto her.

She was shaking at this point and it took almost everything she had in her not to start crying.

She began to frantically search through the Hufflepuff table, desperately searching for her sister. When silver eyes locked with lilac ones her pounding heart calmed if only a little bit. Her sister gave her her biggest grin and a double thumbs up just as the sorting hat touched her head.

She heard a gravelly voice gasp, both with her ears and _in her head_?

"_A rose…_"

Ruby didn't know how to react to the sudden voice in her head. So she just did her best to stay calm and not to think about that or all of the eyes on her.

"_It is interesting how you all only seem to bloom every few decades at Hogwarts."_

Ruby was too nervous to even begin to question what that meant.

"_I digress. Don't worry so much little rose. I always know right where to plant you all so you'll flourish."_

Hope grew in Ruby's heart at the hats 'words'. Blake's words from before rung in her head, reminding her that the hat was supposed to be able to place her perfectly. Her nervousness bled away in that moment and she allowed herself to smile finally able to relax.

"_Slytherin!"_

The gears in Ruby's head ground to a stop.

**;p **

**Please Comment and let me know what ya think!**

**See you in the next chapter.**


End file.
